


A Lot Can Happen In A Year

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Actor RPF, OFC Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan/OFC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Internet Trolls, dodging paparazzi, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: When Beckett Shaw starts dating Sebastian Stan, she experiences the roller coaster of love and heartbreak, dodging paparazzi, and constant public speculation about her life.





	1. Home

The sounds of the piano playing in the study caught her attention first.

He was home.

She had missed him.

Missed hearing him play.

Missed the way the apartment felt like home and not just a place she lived while he was away filming.

Missed the way it was never a quiet moment.

Missed the way no matter how her day went, he’d be there for her.

Missed hearing about his day, seeing how expressive he could get.

Missed waking up to his face.

Missed falling asleep in his arms.

Missed the days of nothing but sex.

Missed the days of nothing but watching movies and eating crap.

Missed the early mornings on the roof watching New York come to life.

She even missed his annoying habits.

She just missed everything about him and what he has brought into her life.

She quietly opened the door, leaning against the jamb to watch him play. The way the muscles in his back and arms moved with each movement of his hands. He had his eyes closed, not having to look at the music sheet since he had played this song many times before.

Her heart swelled when he started lightly singing the lyrics: I feel wonderful because I see/The love light in your eyes/And the wonder of it all/Is that you just don’t realize how much I love you

The first song they ever danced to. That was the night she fell for him. On the dance floor, pressed tightly to him, swaying along to Eric Clapton.

She pushed off from the door as he finished the song. When she was behind him, she ran her hands down his back and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, making him jump at the contact.

He spun around, smiling at her. No words were needed. She sat down on the seat beside him, he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her, taking her breath away in the process.

He was home. She knew that all too fast he would be off again. But all that mattered today was he was home.


	2. Instagram Snafu

Beckett had been planning for this date all week. It was going to be the first time her boyfriend Sebastian was going to be staying at her place.

In the month that they have been dating, it was easier to just spend most of their time at his place.

On Monday after work, her and her best friend, Eli, went to Target to get new sheets, lingerie and a couple of boxes of condoms. Tuesday was spent planning the menu. Wednesday was cleaning out the refrigerator and pantry and a trip to the hair salon for a haircut, mani and pedi and waxing. Thursday saw her cleaning up the rest of the apartment and going to get all the ingredients for dinner the next night. Friday she was nothing but a bundle of nerves all day.

At about noon, she received a dozen red roses with a card that read:  _ Can’t wait for tonight! S. _

Beckett giddily read the card over and over. This wasn’t the first time he had sent flowers to her at work, but it sent a thrill in her every time. The only downside was that she had become the talk of the office for the past month. She never let on who they were from. That was a secret she was going to protect it for as long as possible.

The lasagna was baking in the oven, so she decided to go get the new sheets put on the bed and take a quick shower. This is when the downfall of her plans happened. Turns out she had set the timer for an hour and 45 minutes instead of 45 minutes.

She was only out the shower for a couple of seconds, when she heard the smoke detector start to make its shrill beeping.

Running out in nothing but the towel around herself, she pulled the oven door open. A plume of smoke blasted out at her, making her cough and fan the smoke away from her face.

Beckett pulled the lasagna out, placing it on the stoves surface.

“Dammit!” She yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

It was a funny predicament she was in. She opened up Instagram and took a picture of the badly burnt lasagna.

“Sigh. Guess who ruined dinner for date night? What’s Plan B?” She captioned the picture.

She didn’t have many followers, so when her notifications started blowing up, she curiously read the first comment that showed: “How does she know Sebastian Stan?”

Rereading what she wrote to make sure she didn’t lapse and tag him. But nope, there was no mention of him.

She scrolled up to see that he had commented: ‘That’s okay, babe. I’m close to that Thai place we love. I’ll just get our usual order. See you in about 45.’

“Oh my god!” You immediately deleted the picture and put your account on private. “I am going to kill him!”

                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you know what you have just done?” She had barely let Sebastian into her apartment, before she was yelling at him, and back-handing his shoulder.

“What did I do? I texted you back.” He was at a loss for why she was so upset, setting the bags down on the kitchen counter, rubbing the place she had just backhanded.

“No, you COMMENTED on my INSTAGRAM post: ‘That’s okay, babe. I’m close to that Thai place we love. I’ll just get our usual order. See you in about 45’.” She repeated from memory, hands gesturing wildly.

“I did not. I texted you.” He pulled his phone from the front pocket of his jeans, opening up his messaging app.

“It’s not there, is it?” She asked him. He just shook his head in disbelief, walking over to the couch, sitting down with a heavy sigh and running his hand down his face.

“Fuck! Oh my god, what have I done?” His eyes wide at his mistake. “I thought I was fucking texting you…” he whispered.

“Well, you didn’t.” Sebastian sat there with his head in his hands. “I deleting the post, but I’m sure your fangirls have screenshotted it a million times by now. I also put it on private and blocked people that followed soon after you commented.”

“How did this happen?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you created that fake profile to follow me?” She hated that he had done that. He sighed again. “Your fangirls are ruthless. I was called a whore…”

“What? Why?” He looked at her through his fingers.

“Because I’m with you and they’re not…” You shrugged.

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” He slid closer to her on the couch, taking her hands into his, rubbing circles around her palms.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it.” Beckett patted his knee lightly. “It was weird when I received all these notifications,” she chuckled. “The first thing I saw was somebody from work asking ‘How do you know Sebastian Stan?’ Then a few ‘Who is this whore’?” She shook your head at that one. “I knew that one day news about our relationship would leak, just didn’t think it would be today.”

“What are we going to do now?”

“I say we eat that Thai food you bought.”

“No, I mean about my snafu.”

“Oh. I don’t know. I’m new to this dating a celebrity thing. What do you suggest?”

Sebastian chewed on his lip. “Just let it go. They’ll find a new story in a few days.” He smiled at you.

“I don’t think it will be that simple though.” She sighed.

“We have the whole weekend to lay low here. If it’s still an issue on Monday morning, we’ll reevaluate. I don’t want anything negative to affect our relationship. I’ll be here no matter what happens.” Sebastian reassured Beckett while he kissed her temple.

She wanted to believe him, but she knew how ruthless the internet and fangirls were. It wasn’t going to be as easy as just letting a weekend go by.

_ I can kiss my anonymity goodbye! _


End file.
